


Stay Stay Stay

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Dahyun is about to head to the grocery store, but her girlfriend Sana has a tiny request before she leaves.





	Stay Stay Stay

Dahyun slipped into her jacket and opened the apartment door—but she paused when a gasp came from the bedroom. Within seconds, Sana was rushing at her in her pajamas. “You can’t leave yet!”

Giggling, Dahyun grabbed Sana’s hand. “Why not, sleepyhead?”

“You have to let me hug you first,” Sana said, pouting and tilting her head.

Dahyun rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arms around Sana anyway. “I’m just going to the store,” she whispered against Sana’s neck.

“Perfect,” Sana said, kissing Dahyun’s forehead. “Then you’ll be back soon for more hugs.”

“Good thing my shopping list is short.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You can’t leave without letting me hug you first.” 
> 
> Title is from the Taylor Swift song of the same name.


End file.
